


good night, princess

by DarlingHazel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Rain, another one!! yay?, moxxi's mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: Jack's just a friend, you thought.Jack's just a friend, you repeated.





	good night, princess

It was midnight, the sky was cloudy and the streets were empty save for the few cars that drove by, and some even into puddles, which was just great for you, considering your single dress and heels. The date you went on was a mess, the guy tried to get all down and dirty with you and refused to walk you home, it was complete shit, to be honest. It’s not that he was a bad guy, it’s just that he was an idiot, and him being a year younger than you probably worsened it. He did pay, but he sure as hell was expecting you to wanna fuck him for just that, judging by his withdrawn attitude after. The people looked at you weird, and you assumed it was because you were so nicely dressed at such a.. poorly rated restaurant. Fun. Oh well, though, it’s not like this day could get any worse.. you hoped.

 

You combed your fingers through your wet hair and let your bun loose, hair falling down to your shoulders as you hoped people would mistaken the tears for just rain, despite the rain having calmed down significantly just thirty minutes ago. You didn’t even know if it was thirty or maybe more, but it felt like it. Your date had driven you here, you really wondered why he couldn’t drive you back… though, you were kind of relieved, he was very clumsy and might’ve tried to take advantage of you at your house.  _ That’s  _ a scary thought.

 

As your gaze was drawn to the  _ very _ interesting ground, you failed to notice a shadow in time and bumped into a hard, yet plush, body. He muttered a swear word that was briefly cut off as you looked up at him, “Oh- shit, hey, princess.” you recognized the voice as Jack, a friend of yours that was a little ahead of himself at times. A little doesn’t cover it, but you’d like to be a bit kinder to him since he helped you get a few jobs. “Hey Jack, sorry…” “Nah, all good. What’re you doing out here? You look awful, by the way.”

 

Sighing, you ran your hands through your hair again in an attempt to look more stressed than sad. “Thanks, uh..” You looked away and rubbed your arm. “I was on a date, I guess.” You heard him laugh and saw him adjust his umbrella a bit to cover the both of you. “Oh, Jack, it’s okay, I can just run home and shower.” “No way, pumpkin, it’s way past midnight right now, I’m not letting you put yourself in danger.” Your face reddened a bit at the act of kindness, but you registered what he said and remembered your phone was out of battery. “Wait, Jack, what time is it?”

 

“You don’t know?” Jack looked surprised, and you shook your head. He hummed and looked at his watch, “About 2 AM.” “Oh,  _ fuck. _ ” you felt the beginning of a panic attack and breathing suddenly became harder. “Hey, hey, pumpkin, it’s fine! Look, I’ll walk you home and check your house to make sure nobody broke in, you’ll shower as I do that, and then you’ll rest and wake up in the morning like tonight never even happened in the first place.” He took on the tone of what he assumed to be reassuring, but the smile on his face looked more like a sinister grin and you feared his intentions. You trusted him, right?

 

It wasn’t until you felt his arms wrap around you and heard the clank of his umbrella dropping that you realized you were falling, and you wiped your eyes frantically. “Get off me, Jack, please..” you begged. Once you were on your feet again and he made sure you were shaking less, Jack picked his umbrella up again and took your hand in his. “You can trust me. I’ll make sure nobody hurts you, princess.” This time, he sounded sincere, and the tension in your shoulders slowly faded away. He began to walk and you followed behind. Suddenly, he spoke: “You know, you’re gonna catch a cold.” “I didn’t know it was gonna rain..” “Lucky I’m here, then.” You looked to your side and saw him slipping the jacket off his shoulders, and your eyes widened at the  _ very _ cliche implications. He caught you staring and grinned, “Keep your eyes in front of you, kitten, you wouldn’t wanna bump into anything again.” “What are you doing?” you asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh, come on. You know what I’m doing.” When he finally managed to shuffle out of his jacket, he placed the umbrella in his other hand and gently draped it over you. It felt a lot warmer, and cozier. “There, all better.” He pat your back awkwardly and looked straight ahead with an expression you couldn’t make out as he continued to walk.”... thanks.” You tugged the jacket closer to you and could smell his strong scent from it, the smell doing wonders to calm you down. “No problemo.” You saw the corners of his lips tug up a little as he said that, and you quickly averted your gaze in fear of him noticing you staring at, well, his lips.

 

The walk lasted a few minutes, with Jack silent the whole way and you basking in the scent of his jacket which was far too big for you before you both stopped in front of a familiar place. Home. “Right, you must be exhausted but showering’s a lot more important right now. Don’t take too long, or I’ll worry.” He said softly as he opened your door with the spare keys you kept under the rug. Shit, he knew about that..

 

You walked in before him and he closed the door behind you, “I’ll check your room first, yell if you need anything or drop something if you’re in trouble.” it surprised you a bit that Jack,  _ the _ Jack, was being so kind with you and taking so much time to ascertain your safety. Almost endearing, if it weren’t for the underlying fear that he might have ulterior motives. Actually, why was he even out at 2 AM? You knew he liked his beauty sleep..

 

Ignoring the anxious thoughts gnawing at you, you decided to just get the shower over with and locked the door. You placed his jacket near the sink and stripped yourself of the dress, feet aching in relief as you removed your heels. You turned the bath on and made sure the water was warm before stepping in and sighing happily. Next time you go on a date, you should remember to check the weather… though you wondered if Jack would be there again past midnight?  _ No, that doesn’t matter. _

 

You bit your bottom lip as you thought,  _ yeah, it kind of does _ , and rubbed at your eyes trying to shake away the feelings. Yet you just.. couldn’t. Jack was always so different with you, even with his ex Moxxi he still regarded you with so much attention it was almost overwhelming, and you could never figure out why. Some part of you originally hoped that maybe, perhaps he liked you. But you knew better than to think that, as the honest part of you knew he liked to make girls feel special sometimes. It was his thing.

 

It didn’t irritate you or anything, your small crush on him made it a bit hard to accept at first, but you’d gotten used to it. Soon enough, you began to grow distant from him until it was just job-talk or small talk from coincidentally seeing the other at a shop or something. This was the closest you guys had been in months, honestly.

 

After you finished shampooing your hair rather harshly to try and rid yourself of these emotions, you washed it out and quickly got out the bath to dry. You shouldn’t waste time. You realized, though, that you didn’t have any clothes with you… save for, well, the dress, but it was soaked. Well, there was Jack’s jacket…

 

_ No. Nope, not happening.  _ Your cheeks burned as you scolded yourself mentally, and you wrapped the towel around yourself. “I’m done!” you yelled out as you exited the bathroom and rushed to your bedroom… only to find Jack there, looking at a photo you kept of you and him. He looked up, suddenly, expression vulnerable and fragile for just a second before his face returned to a grin, “Ooh, princess--” “--get out, Jack!” He laughed as you pushed him out your room and you shut the door quickly to get dressed.

 

When you finally left your bedroom, you found him just waiting, leaning against the wall near your door staring at the ground. “Jack.” He looked up and smiled, “Hey.” his voice was.. strangely gentle. You ignored the butterflies in your stomach as you fidgeted in your spot, “Did you… find anything?” “Nope, you got lucky, pumpkin.” you sighed in relief and leaned against your doorframe, “I’m exhausted.”

 

“Better get some sleep, then. I’ll see myself out. Goodnight.” he stood and began to walk off. Wait, his jacket. Shit. You grabbed his arm quickly and spoke in a rather high pitched voice, “Uh, actually, I don’t.. really feel all that safe yet.” Jack looked back and had a smug grin. Oh, fuck, you said the wrong thing. “Gee, princess, are you asking me to  _ sleep _ with you?” Your face got even redder at the thought of being in the same bed as him, and you shook your head furiously. “No, no! I’m just.. y’know, it’s 2 AM on a Saturday and.. me all alone with all my neighbors probably too asleep to hear me if I scream or something…” Why are you continuing this story?  _ Just tell him he left his jacket, for fuck’s sake! _

 

Your mind was screaming as he nodded understandably, and his face shifted into one of consideration. “Well… okay then. Sure. I’ll sleep on the couch.” “Wh- no! You can take the bed!” you realized how desperate you sounded and if possible, your face got even redder. “... please?”

 

He looked off for a few painfully long seconds before grinning and walking into your bedroom. You let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and realized,  _ shit, Jack’s gonna be sleeping in my bed _ . Your heart picked up in pace. “I’ll go.. sleep on the couch. Goodnight, Jack.” “Uh, no.” Before you could run off, Jack suddenly had his hand around your wrist and he was dragging you into bed with him.  _ Jack was dragging you into bed with him _ .

 

You couldn’t speak but your throat felt dry as he threw the sheets over you. You could hear him kicking his shoes off and in the corners of your eyes you saw him take off his shirt.  _ Oh shit. Oh shit, oh god, oh fuck. _ You squeezed your eyes shut before he could notice, and felt him climb into bed with you and heard the familiar flick of a switch as the lights turned off. He wasn’t too close, but you could feel his arm against yours and it was driving you  _ crazy _ .

 

His scent flooded your senses and you buried your face in the pillows in an attempt to get away from it, but your self control was fading as you felt him scoot a little closer. “You were crying earlier, weren’t you?” you felt relieved that he wasn’t talking about you practically suffocating yourself with your pillows, but also a little reluctant to give up such personal issues so easily to someone like him. Fuck it, you’ve got nothing to lose anyways. “Yeah.” Your voice was muffled, but you knew he heard.

 

Silence followed your answer, and you felt him adjusting himself before his hands found your waist and he pulled you closer to him ever so slightly. You felt his breathing on the back of your head. “I’m here now.” his voice was as soft as a feather, but he knew you heard it too, and you felt so warm and fuzzy as you moved a little closer to him and sighed in relief at his words. “I know.” his arms wrapped around you and you felt his chin atop your head. You laced your fingers with his, heart fluttering.

 

“Good night, princess.” “Good night, Jack.”

 

No more words needed to be exchanged as you both drifted off into a calm rest, your hands staying connected all throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> doing a lot of hj/readers lately!! it's just been borderlands on my mind since my friend and I had been trying to recomplete every game, I apologize if it all sounds a bit rushed, I was a bit tired when I wrote this!
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
